marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Scythian Algurus (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Fallen God | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Temple of Scythian, Kavangian Plateau, Dartayus, Negative Zone | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = (glowing) | Hair = | UnusualSkinColour = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Giant stature, claws, fangs, quills and horns all over the face | Citizenship = Dartayus | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Deity | Education = | Origin = Alien God | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marc Guggenheim; Ken Lashley | First = X-Men: Gold Vol 2 17 | First2 = (Turned into stone) (Full appearance) | HistoryText = Scythian was a remorseless and destructive deity of the planet Dartayus in the Negative Zone. At one point in Dartayus' early history, he was magically turned into stone. The area around his body became the Kavangian Plateau, holy ground to his followers, at the emplacement of the Temple of Scythian. Scythian's true nature and fate was confined to ancient text while more modern holy books apparently presented him was a much more remorseful presence. His religion became long-dead, and he was known as the Fallen God until, in modern times, dissident Kologoth Antares preached about him in order to obtain followers for himself. The Temple of Scythian served as headquarters to Kologoth's Dartayus Union. After studying more about Scythian through the ancient texts, Kologoth learned of a way to set him free from his imprisonment, and set out to do so to use Scythian as the instrument of vengeance against the world that made him an outcast. Kologoth's forces were in the middle of a battle against the X-Men when Scythian was awaken and began to rampage through Dartayus. Since magic was no longer in use in the planet, there was no way to turn him back into stone. Instead, the X-Men used a ship to tow Scythian into the deadly vortex located in the center of the Negative Zone, ridding of him. Scythian's restrainment was short-lived, and he eventually escaped from the vortex. Fueled by a thirst for revenge against the X-Men, Scythian ripped a hole in the fabric of the Negative Zone and emerged in the space between Jupiter and Saturn. He made his way to Earth and landed on Paris. Captain Britain and Meggan engaged the creature before the X-Men arrived to the scene. Most of the heroes attacked Scythian with the intent to weaken him while Magik conjured a stepping disc to send him to Limbo. Scythian was finally defeated when Kitty Pryde crashed the Blackbird into his back, and the strength of the impact pushed him into Magik's portal. | Personality = | Powers = *'Immortality': Scythian was said to be immune to death. *'Superhuman Strength': Scythian possesses incredible levels of strength that combined with his immense stature make him able to level entire buildings almost without effort. *'Invulnerability': Scythian possesses godly levels of endurance that make him basically invulnerable to any form of damage, he could survive the combined attack of twelve X-Men aided by Captain Britain and his wife sustaining only superficial injuries. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = *'Diminished Intellect': The Dartayan Ancient Texts say that while most gods possess reason, intellect and restraint Scythian doesn't since he is more similar to a force of nature, because of this he appears to be moved by the sole impulse to destroy everything he encounters. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Alien Gods Category:Immortals Category:Negative Zoner